A road resurfacing unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,096 issued Aug. 18, 1998, which uses teeth to rip a gravel road prior to separating coarse material from fine material and depositing the coarse material on the fine material. It is desirable to have efficient separation of coarse and fine material. The design in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,096 uses discs commonly used in farm implements. A ground working device is disclosed by the same inventors in Canadian Patent No. 2,293,885. While these work satisfactorily, there is room for improvement. On some oiled or treated surfaces, an oil-gravel mix or liquid-gravel can ball up on the scoops of a ground working device, thus reducing efficacy of the device. There is a need for a ground working device that can lift and mix a liquid and gravel surface, re-work the road surface and deposit it back on the road with the gravel mixed in with the liquid. This patent proposes a solution for the need for improved mixing and granulation while reducing the amount that a liquid-gravel mix becomes balled up on the scoops of a ground working device.